The Altoid Prophecy
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: A prophecy. About Altoids. You know, the mints? Yeah, those. I'm bad at summaries. Just read it. There are more than just Warriors characters and such, despite the category, just so you know. I needed a category. Will include SOME swearing (I'm not the most vulgar person), and some violence. Just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow fan-fiction authors, authoresses, and readers. I'm PastaKittyQueen. This is my first story. I'm pretty excited to do this. And I'm pretty nervous. Anyway, this is the Altoid Prophecy. My first piece of writing. Scott and Pierre are my characters. Please enjoy. And um... yeah. Sorry, I'm anxious. And sorry if I mess up somewhere, just point it out to me. And I'm rambling now. Whatever, storytime! But before that, one quick thing I have to confirm. This is under Warriors because if I had to pick two categories to cross over, I'm not sure if I could. Plus, that's the first category I had appear. No more disruptions, time to read this!  
**

* * *

Somewhere, in an empty room, laid a forgotten metal tin. The tin had a faint golden tone to it. It was badly banged up, and a seven-letter word was faintly detectable on the cover; "Altoids." This was the box containing an unimaginable power. 75 select mints sat in the tin. And for many years, nobody had paid them any attention. At least, not until a special day; the day that someone finally entered the empty room.

"Isn't this great?" a cat said cheerily. He had one blue eye, another green. Most of his body was a pale gray color. His forelimbs were both a gingery orange, his tail a dark gray, and his head a darkish brown. The cat's muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip were white.

"Yeah, Scott, it's pretty cool," said another cat beside him. This cat was slightly larger, and lacked eyes; he instead had two empty holes in his head. His fur was mostly a pale greenish color, tipped on his ears with dark purple. Little patches of his flesh had ripped away, showing bones, and one of his entire ears had come off. It was hanging instead on a chain around his neck.

"I mean, we're gonna get so much food from here, Pierre!" Scott, the first cat, jumped around excitedly like a little kit. The other cat, Pierre, merely shot him a sharp glare despite his lack of eyes.

"Quiet! You'll give us away!" he whispered with a hiss.

The two cats began scoping around the empty summer cottage they'd found abandoned in the forest. Moss and cobwebs covered nearly every surface there was. The floorboards created clouds of dust with each step they took. The windows were so grimy, it was difficult for light to pass through. Looking around for small rodents and birds hidden away, Pierre and Scott split up and investigated all the rooms.

"Hey, Pierre, I found something!" The eye-less cat lost his focus on the fat mouse he'd been hunting down, allowing to escape.

"This better be important, brother," he grumbled, padding to the room in which Scott was.

The room was nearly empty. Several pieces of wood, presumably from a long-forgotten bed, were piled in one corner. The bodies of a couple mice lay in a pile next to the wood, a little ways off from the shards of glass that'd fallen out of the window. Scott sat staring at a glowing metal tin in an opposite corner.

"What's that?" Pierre asked his brother, coming closer to the box. Inside he saw… mints. The mints gave off a glowing light, which had mesmerized Scott.

"I don't know. I just opened this box and found these here," he said, as if in a hypnotic trance. The light from the mints began pulsing, twisting, becoming something more than a simple light. It formed into a human figure, the place where the eyes would've been instead abysses of darkness.

"What the…" Pierre was speechless as the figure stood over them. It began opening the thin slit that was its mouth, but instead a shrill screaming sound came out.

What remained of the windows had shattered. All the glass shards came together, forming a blade in the light being's hand. The light being skyrocketed through the ceiling, shocking both cats.

"What was that?!" Scott exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't know. But something tells me it's not good," Pierre said.

* * *

In the forest area next to the cottage were four Clans comprised of cats. The four Clans mostly coexisted in harmony, except for the occasional territory skirmish or small debacle over a piece of prey. And during this late newleaf afternoon, as they were going about their daily business, the pillar of light caught their attention.

Some said it was a sign from StarClan, their deceased ancestors. Others say it was something caused by the Twolegs, their name for humans. But deep within, these cats knew it was something more than that. Something more powerful than a sign from StarClan, something beyond the capabilities of Twolegs; something the cats couldn't even begin to understand.

"Jayfeather," a large brown tabby tom meowedd inside the medicine den of ThunderClan, one of the four Clans, "what do you think that was?"

"Not from StarClan," the blind gray tabby responded. Leaving him, the brown tabby leapt to the top of a pile of rocks.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highrock!" he yowled from atop the pile. All around the base, cats of all different shapes, sizes, and colors crowded together to hear what he had to say.

"I wonder what's going on."

"Why did Bramblestar call us here?"

"It's probably about that thing in the sky earlier."

The brown tabby, Bramblestar, silenced the murmurs with his glare. "Recently, we just experienced an unknown object in the sky. I've observed that it was made entirely of light, and looked much like a Twoleg." He paused to let the cats that had not seen it mew in astonishment.

"It's been confirmed by our medicine cat that it was not from StarClan. Although I suspect it was merely the work of Twolegs, I'd like for several cats to go investigate the territory surrounding its appearance. Let's see… Blossomfall, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, and Berrynose. Go check out the source of its appearance. Lionblaze, you're in charge."

The four cats—a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped patches (Blossomfall), a cream-colored, stumpy-tailed tom (Berrynose), a gray-and-white she-cat (Hazeltail), and a golden-brown tabby tom (Lionblaze)—set off for the exit of the ThunderClan camp in search of whatever had caused this mysterious light. Each was both excited for this endeavor, curious, and scared out of their wits.

* * *

**And we're done. Okay. I hope you enjoyed that. By the way, Pierre is a zombie. Don't question it. And yeah, no eyes. I'm weird like that. I'll post another chapter sometime in the future. Not sure when. Anyway, this has just barely started. There's gonna be a bunch of stuff. Like anthropomorphic creatures. And magical ones. And Magyk possibly. Some pretty crazy things. And a good number of my own OCs. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to The Altoid Prophecy. Perviously, the four ThunderClan warriors, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Blossomfall, and Hazeltail were sent by their leader, Bramblestar, to inspect the source of the mysterious light creature.** **The same light creature awoken by Scott and Pierre. Will the two groups of heroes meet up? Yeah, they** **will. And some other crazy stuff will happen.**

* * *

Four sets of paws padded through the forest. In the lead was Lionblaze, bringing his group toward a rundown old Twoleg den. Pausing, he sensed two other cats in the den.

"Wait up, I can sense some other cats there," he mewed, turning to his clanmates.

"I've got this," Blossomfall said, going ahead. She stayed low, inching toward the opening of the Twoleg den like she would a piece of prey.

The other three cats waited outside for her. Hearing the sounds of fighting, they rushed in after her. Rounding a corner, they saw Blossomfall standing before two toms. They were both breathing heavily, as if the fighting had just ended.

"What was that?" Berrynose exclaimed. Him and his Clanmates were obviously confused as to who the two toms were.

Turning toward the ThunderClan warriors, the taller of the two began to address them. "Name's Pierre. That's my brother Scott. It seems we've run into your friend here. Mind telling us what you're doing here, 'cause all the prey's gone."

"We were sent to investigate the light that was coming from here earlier," Lionblaze meowed, taking a step back. He was suspicious of the Pierre guy. He didn't smell like any other cat he'd met.

"Ah, the light. Come with us, we'll show you what happened." Leading the other cats toward the back of the house, Pierre started walking unevenly in that direction.

"Did you notice his eyes?" Hazeltail whispered to her brother.

"Or rather his lack of them?" Berrynose whispered back to her.

"I wouldn't be laughing, with that stump of a tail you have." Pierre's comment silenced Berrynose, leaving him speechless. The group continued on to the back room.

"This is where we woke up the thing," Scott said, using his ears to point toward a small metal tin, a small glow protruding from its sides. The glow began pulsing steadily, unnoticed by the group.

While the cats began discussing what could've caused it to do something like that, the pulsing became more and more rapid. It kept speeding up until eventually the lid flew open and a vortex formed in the floor. Desperately, the cats began clawing at the floor, but were sucked into the vortex despite it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Skyrim..._

In Whiterun, things were usually pretty peaceful. There was that one time when a bunch of vampires kept harassing the citizens, but that was dealt with easily. And there was the random Blood Dragon that showed up in the middle of the road. The Companions protected the citizens too, and the guards from Whiterun were nothing less than spectacular. But there was a recent... incident.

Two Khajit men were found unconscious next to the Honningbrew Meadery. They didn't appear to be from around Whiterun, or any of the other major cities for that matter. And after several hours, they finally awoke.

"Ugh... Pierre?" the larger of the two asked his companion.

"Yeah. And you're Lionblaze, I can tell," he said to him in response.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked him again.

"Well... I can tell we've been transported into the past. But not the past of our dimension, a different one. This one tastes more of the natural elements, rather than the human pollution of our home dimension. Though there's something I just can't place..."

A roaring sound came from the sky. A shout came from the Meadery. "Dragon!" While Lionblaze was startled by the sudden appearance of a dragon, Pierre was calm. He had this whole thing under control.

Raising to his feet, the blind zombie cat raised his left... hand/paw. From it came an icy wind, which formed a sharp spike, and launched itself at the dragon.

"That's cool. I wanna try some of that," Lionblaze said, bringing out his hand/paw, which now held purple lightning. Raising it toward the dragon, he sent electric shocks throughout the beast's body. The dragon turned its scaly head toward the two, glaring fiercely.

"Fox-dung," the both said in unison.

The dragon swooped down, spitting out flames in their direction. An angry look flared up in its eyes, as it tried to close its jaws down on either of the Khajit. They ran in the direction of the Meadery, hoping for shelter there.

"You pissed it off, Lionblaze! You're dealing with this thing!" Pierre disappeared from the fight, leaving Lionblaze to fight the dragon. After about twenty minutes of dragon-fighting, orange wisps went into Lionblaze. He felt power surging through him, the power of the dragon. At that moment, Pierre appeared. He was now dressed in blue robes, and carried a dagger. His empty eyes were now bandaged.

"Here you go, I brought you some armor too," he said, throwing a set of steel armor at him. He also tossed a matching steel sword in his direction.

"While you were away, did you find out where we are?" Lionblaze asked annoyed while he put on his armor.

"Yeah. We're in Skyrim."

* * *

The two shapes of Berrynose and Hazeltail touched down in a grassy field. But these weren't the two exactly. They'd taken on more human-like forms, anthropomorphic to be exact. All around them was overgrown grass, dotted with wildflowers here and there.

"Where are we?" Hazeltail asked, rubbing her head where it'd hit the ground.

"No idea," her brother said.

Before either could say another word, a small green shape made itself visible at the edge of some trees. It almost blended in with said trees, seeing as it was green on the top and brown on the bottom. It sped toward the center of the field, a tail flapping in the wind behind it.

"Wonder who that is," Hazeltail said to herself.

The green shape turned its head in the direction of the two warriors, ears tuning in on their conversation. Swiftly, it came toward them and revealed to be a cat like them.

"Hello there! I'm almost certain you guys aren't from around here. Name's Leaf. This great place is Mobius. It's the only world I know of where blue hedgehogs can outrun sound and giant monsters betray their masters and destroy entire cities on a somewhat regular basis. Who're you?" Her voice sounded like she was quite young, about the age of an apprentice.

"I am Berrynose, bravest of all warriors in ThunderClan! This is my sister, Hazeltail." Berrynose drew himself up to his full height (not much, by the way), pointing his nose into the air.

Leaf cocked her head to the side at this response. "Is he always like this?" she said quietly to Hazeltail.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I know how you feel."

* * *

Scott and Blossomfall were the only two cats whose original forms stayed intact. They ended up in a strange world, one that smelled nothing of theirs. And there were no other cats, but just these strange creatures who looked like animals. Though they acted nothing like them; they'd spotted a dog who breathed flames, and a mouse who created lightning.

But what was even stranger was the way they interacted with Twolegs. Instead of hiding, or fighting, they coexisted harmoniously with each other. It was certainly strange to say the least.

The two cats walked around, searching for any signs of familiar animals. Just as they found a cluster of Twoleg dens, they were trapped. In spherical containers. Alarmed, Scott and Blossomfall attempted to break out. But instead, the containers held. Looking out through the see-through red tops, they saw the face of a female Twoleg.

"Alright, looks like I caught these two pretty easily," she said. Wait, since when could cats understand Twolegs? This was crazy!

They were brought to a Twolegs den in the containers. Upon being released, they both turned on the Twoleg, bearing their claws and pulling their lips back in fierce snarls.

"Hey, Crystal, I just stopped by to-" Another Twoleg entered the den, stopping her words when she saw the two cats.

"What's up-"

"Cats. There are cats. Not Pokemon, but legit cats! Finally!" She raised her fists happily towards the sky. "Okay, let's see if you can understand by buddy Phil. C'mon, cats."

From another of the spherical containers, a mole-like creature emerged. Its claws were made of a material like that of Twoleg monsters, as was the covering on its face. And then, it spoke.

"Hello, name's Phil. I'm a Pokemon, called Excadrill."

Blossomfall jumped a couple of tail-lengths in the air, while Scott just took a closer look. "Name's Phil you say? Well I'm Scott."

"I've got a friend with the same name. Anyway, my trainer's wondering where you're from. Where are you from?"

"Place called Earth," Scott said to Phil.

The Excadrill turned to his trainer, repeating the message.

"Yes! Great to know there's someone else from Earth here. And, if it wouldn't trouble you too much, would you two tell me your names?" the girl, presumably Phil's trainer, asked.

"I'm Blossomfall, and this is Scott." Phil passed on the message, to the delight of the girl.

"Blossomfall, you say. And Scott. My name's Crimson. And, if memory serves me correct, then you, Blossomfall came from ThunderClan. And you, Scott, have an older twin brother named Pierre." Smiling, Crimson saw the looks of surprise on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt," the older girl said, "but what exactly are you talking about?"

"Earth," Crimson said. "It's a planet much like this one. Except no Pokemon. We've got animals, like these cats. And we have other ones, like dogs, which are much like Archee. Just are significantly smaller. And don't breathe fire. We also have birds, which are a lot like Pidgey or Spearow. And the real difference is that none of these animals have any special powers like Pokemon do."

"That's right. And some of us do have powers actually," Blossomfall chimed in. Phil translated it, so that it could be known by others.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing, cats of ThunderClan. The cats in StarClan and the Dark Forest can travel through reality and dreams. Pierre has psychic powers. I know of such cats." And once more, Blossomfall and Scott were surprised by Crimson's knowledge.

"How do you know so much?" Scott said to her.

"I've been studying. All those nights I spend alone, it's me gaining more and more knowledge. And it looks like it's finally paid off. So tell me, how did you end up here?" Crimson asked, trying to change the subject.

"There was a box, a box that said 'Altoids'."

* * *

**Okay, the cats have been scattered. That's cool. One quick thing. Leaf and Crimson are both my characters. And I once had an Excadrill named Phil. That save file no longer exists. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will come! Sometime. By the way, I am Crimson. Have fun knowing that!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Another chapter of The Altoid Prophecy, now available to anyone with internet! So, we left off with Lionblaze, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Blossomfall, Scott, and Pierre being scattered to the realms of Skyrim, Mobuis, and Pokemon. Adventures. And now, we'll find out more about what's happening to them. And a quick return to the Clans before we get too into things. By the way, as of now, I only own Leaf, Pierre, Scott, Crimson, and that dragon that showed up. I don't own or have any association with Warriors, Sonic the Hedgehog, Skyrim, Pokemon, any of that stuff.  
**

* * *

Pacing around the medicine den, Jayfeather stared blindly at the dusty floor. It'd taken far longer than it should've for Lionblaze's patrol to come back from checking out that light thing. Finally making up his mind, Jayfeather walked out and stumbled into Dovewing.

"Sorry, Dovewing," he mumbled, stepping to the side.

"Hey, Jayfeather, you seem like you need to take a walk outside. And I don't think a few more herbs for the medicine den would hurt anyone either," Dovewing meowed nervously, coming up to walking next to Jayfeather.

"You're probably right." Jayfeather submitted, turning toward the thorns enclosing the exit to the camp.

It was a particularly warm day in the forest. The two cats walked together, in the direction of the ShadowClan border, in search of herbs. As they walked, a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Ivytail, Blackstar, and Tigerheart passed by.

"Well look who we have here," Tigerheart mewed, trying to avoid Dovewing's saddened expression. An awkward silence filled the air around them, and the two groups of cats parted ways, allowing the awkwardness to grow.

"Oh, StarClan... So, Jayfeather, why don't we head up to that place where the light was?" Dovewing suggested, trying to take attention off the previous event.

"Good idea; you lead the way," he meowed to her, allowing her to direct him.

Once they finally reached the abandoned Twoleg den, Dovewing and Jayfeather began smelling something unfarmiliar. They ventured into the den, trying to find the source, and came across the Altiods tin. A bright light began to glow from it, and you know what happens next...

* * *

In a random forest in Mobius, Leaf, Hazeltail, and Berrynose sat together around a crackling fire. The kindlings were producing a bright column of flames, bringing light to the evening which surrounded them.

"So, you two come from ThunderClan. And you just came up to this box, it started glowing, and you got sent here. Okay, as little sense as that makes to me, I guess I understand it just a little bit," Leaf said, trying to grasp the two warriors' story.

"Yeah, and this thing came out -" Berrynose was cut off by the sound of running feet and heavy breaths.

Drawing their weapons - claws for Berrynose and Hazeltail, a sword for Leaf - they waited for whatever it was to show itself before attacking. Pushing branches out of its way, another cat appeared. This one was a bit taller than Leaf; he had red fur with black stripes, a white muzzle, and wore a leather jacket and pitch-black boots. A metal chain dragged behind him, clattering against rocks. His front left paw was covered with a black leather glove, white the right one had been reduced to a scarred stumped full of jagged claws.

"Leaf, I was wondering where you were," he said, trying to catch his breath. "The others have been waiting for you back at the house for hours!"

Sheathing their weapons, the three cats relaxed. "Sorry, Slash. I just found these two and kinda forgot."

Having the small misunderstanding cleared up, the four walked back to Leaf's house, while she introduced Slash to Berrynose and Hazeltail. By the time they reached said house, the moon shone high in the sky. Walking inside, they felt much warmth, different from the chill of autumn. Inside the house were four others. One was identified as a cat, and had black fur with white markings. A smaller one, a fox, had a golden pelt, much different from the foxes normally found by the warriors. The other two appeared to be hedgehogs. One of the two had a scowling expression. He stared at the floor with his bloody red eyes, his black ears twitching with annoyance. The other hedgehog had bluish-green fur the color of the lake; her green eyes looked worried, but filled with relief once she saw the others enter the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" the angry hedgehog growled at Leaf, teleporting in front of her.

"First of all Shadow, personal space please. Second, I've been out gettin' to know these two. Lighten up a little, will you," Leaf said, sidestepping out of the way of the angry hedgehog, known as Shadow.

"Seriously Leaf, there's some serious stuff going on out there," the bluish-green hedgehog said, once again worried about the green cat's well-being.

"And I can defend myself, Melody. Plus, I've got two able-bodied cats with me." Leaf gestured toward the two ThunderClan warriors.

"I have a quick question," Hazeltail interrupted. "What kind of stuff are you worried about exactly?"

"I've gathered information on spottings of a mysterious figure made of light around Station Square. And, after taking a couple of readings of the chaos energy around areas where it was spotted, I discovered an energy source more powerful than anything I'd seen before," the golden fox said. "The figure has been reported to attack citizens relentlessly. So far, none of the victims have survived, though several witnesses have made it out, and reported it to officials. So that's why we have to be careful."

"And some witnesses have reported the figure carries a sword made of glass. Plus, a couple said he - they said it sounded like a he - actually spoke to them. And said something about looking for some sort of Altoids, whatever those are," Slash added.

"Well I know I can deal with this guy. However tough he thinks he is, I know that I, Berrynose, can take care of him." The rest proceeded to roll their eyes at the cream-colored warrior, otherwise ignoring him.

"That could actually work." The black cat with white markings, who'd been silent up until now, finally spoke. "We could have a decoy, and whenever that thing shows up, we'd jump on 'im."

"Right, and Tails here can play the decoy!" Leaf exclaimed, putting her arm around the fox's shoulder.

"W-what?!"

"You'd be perfect for the part! I, for one, think you're pretty good when it comes to looking like a helpless little kid."

"Ah, fine. I'll do it..." Dragging his feet, Tails exited the house, leading the others to the nearby city, Station Square, where they'd wait for the light figure to show up.

* * *

Johto is a nice place, especially during summertime. It's a time when kids can go out and enjoy their freedom, a time when adults' jobs loosen up a bit, and a time when cats come from Earth. But that last one only applies to, of course, the Dex Holders, who're always just extremely lucky with stuff like this.

"Okay, so the thing had a _glass _sword?"

"Yeah, and it was made entirely outta light, and could fly."

"Well, I know exactly where to find out more about this."

"And it's on the other side of the world, you said?"

"Yeah, but I know a fast way to get there. Casey!"

Out of nowhere, a Pokemon suddenly appeared. Its breaths were slow and steady, and its eyes were closed.

"This, my feline companions, is my friend Casey the Abra. He's my buddy, who teleports me around the world, so long as I pay him a fair amount."

Confused, Blossomfall and Scott had no time to react as a white light blinded them. Suddenly, they were in a town much unlike that of New Bark Town. Instead of a homey feel and the faint scent of sea breeze in the wind, they were now surrounded by stronger scents of the exotic ocean.

"Welcome to Canalave City, lil' cats. This place has the most expansive library I know of. Within this world, of course. I bet that somewhere around here we'll find some information on whatever that thing was with the glass sword." Crimson led the way, while Blossomfall and Scott stayed on her heels and Phil and Casey chatted a bit farther behind them.

The library itself had a musty smell, and was dimly lit. As they entered, dust began to fly up, seeming to avoid where their feet fell. Eventually, toward the back of the knowledge-filled building, their leader stopped.

"I've found it, the history section. And if there's any book that's gonna tell us 'bout that light thing, it'll be over here. That word-brick's called _Myths and Legends of the Ancient World_. Now c'mon, let's get looking," Crimson whispered, gesturing for her companions to begin exploring the shelves for the title that held all the answers.

As they searched, they were unaware of the set of eyes watching from the shadows of the fiction section. "You'd better watch your back; meddling never gets you in a good place."

* * *

**So, did you like it? Whatever. Anyway, just wanna clear up, I own Slash and that black she-cat with white markings. Her name is Moon. The bluish-green hedgehog, Melody, belongs to my friend, SoManyOCs. Completely different person. Anway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. In the next one, we'll return to everyone's favorite Khajiit, Lionblaze and Pierre! Until next time, PKQ out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in 'The Altoid Prophecy', Berrynose and Hazeltail met up with more of Leaf's friends. Crimson brought Scott and Blossomfall to the Canalave City library, though were being watched by some kind of mysterious entity. Now, we'll return to Pierre and Lionblaze, and see how they're faring in Skyrim.**

* * *

On the very edge of Skyrim, within Falkreath, Pierre received his mission from Festus. He was to go to the Understone Keep in Markarth to locate Anton Virane, and obtain the true name of the Gourmet, the emperor's personal chef.

"Ah, hello there," Anton said to him as he approached.

"Hello, Anton. I've come to ask you something." Pierre's hands were itching to just grab his glass dagger and slit Anton's throat.

"Whatever it is you've come to me for, I'm sure it can wait until morning. It's rather late, isn't it?" Anton asked him, turning toward his bed.

"Wouldn't it just be boring to wait until morning to kill you?" Anton froze. "But, before I can do that, I'll need for you to tell me one thing; who is the Gourmet?"

"A blind Kahjiit, killing me? I don't think so," Anton said, preparing to get into his bed.

"You don't?" Pierre said, an icy spike impaling the wall, missing Anton's ear by just an inch. "And don't think I won't miss next time."

"Alright, I'll talk. The Gourmet's real name is Balagrog gro-Nolob. He's staying at the Nightgate Inn. Will you please spare me?" Anton begged to the blind Kahjiit.

"No." With a quick motion, Pierre brought out the dagger, and sliced open the Breton's throat, blood spilling onto the bed. Stripping him of his chef's clothes, Pierre made his was casually out of the Understone Keep and on his way to the Nightgate Inn.

* * *

"Well, that was easy," Pierre muttered under his breath. Searching the orc, he stuffed the Writ of Passage into the pocket of his destruction robes. Taking him by the arms, Pierre dragged Balagrog's body into the lake just next to him.

Nonchalantly, the blind Kahjiit made his way back to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary to report back to Festus.

"Thanks, kid. Here's 750 gold and the Nightweaver's Band, for hiding that body. Go to Astrid for the next task." While the old man returned to his Arcane Enchanter, Pierre went to Astrid, who gave him the details on the plan.

"I need you to go to the Emperor's Tower in Solitude, posing as the Gourmet. Once you're in there, talk to chef Gianna. Make sure she puts this in the Potage le Magnifique." She handed him some jarrin root. "One sip of that stuff and the Emperor will be good as dead. There's a door in the dining room leading to the outside. I wish you luck, brother."

Fast-traveling to Solitude, now wearing the chef's clothes, Pierre approached Commander Maro.

"Stop, what business do you have here?" the commander said to him.

"I'm the Gourmet."

"You? Oh, please. How do you cook when you can't even see two feet in front of you?"

"You enjoy _tasting_ food. You enjoy _smelling_ food. But you do not enjoy _seeing_ food. Does that answer your question?"

"Hm... Well said. What authorization do you have?" Pierre showed him the Writ of Passage. "Very well then. I hope that the emperor enjoys the meal."

Smiling to himself, Pierre walked past Commander Maro. When he got the kitchen, he sensed the chef Gianna preparing the Potage.

"Evening, sir. How may I help you?" she asked him, still focusing on the soup.

"I'm the Gourmet." Gianna froze, and looked up and Pierre.

"You mean to say that _you're_ the Gourmet?"

"What's so hard to believe about it?"

"I mean, you're a Kahjiit. Surely you'd be worried about hair getting into the stew, wouldn't you?"

"It's not much of a worry for us." _"Mouse-dung, I didn't think she'd ask something like that!"_

"Well, I've prepared the Protage le Magnifique. Shall we go to the emperor now?"

"No. I've something more to add."

"Right, you said that it needs something special from each cook. What shall we add?"

"Um, a nirnroot. And a splash of mead. But don't forget a bit of diced horker meat. Now, for the final ingredient, add in this."

"Are you sure we should add this? I mean, the Potage taste fine the way it is. Anything more might -"

"Now, now, Gianna. Who is the Gourmet here?"

"Right, sir." Pierre felt satisfied as he heard the jarrin root go _plop_ in the stew."

"Let's go present it to the emperor. I'll carry the pot." Leading the way, Gianna carried the pot containing the stew up the stairs to the dining room. "Oh, I'm so nervous. But don't worry, I'll serve the stew just fine. You just stand there and... be amazing."

Together, they entered the dining room. Pierre could sense the emperor, Emperor Titus Mede II, along with two noblemen and two more guards, as they entered the room. They seemed to be talking about one of his previous contracts, when he'd killed a bride at her wedding.

"Here we are, honored guests. I present to you... the Gourmet! Ah, the Potage le Magnifique. So delicious. My friends, as emperor, I of course reserve the right of the first taste." The sound of wood clinking against metal was heard as the emperor had the first taste of the Potage. Within moments, he found himself stumbling to the floor; the jarrin root had killed him.

Almost immediately the guards had swarmed Gianna, leaving Pierre to escape through the door. He had completed the contract, and was reporting back to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

"Well I'm glad you killed him. Such an annoyance. Well, at least he was just a decoy." Pierre stopped in his tracks. He recognized Commander Maro's voice. _"Wait, that guy was a fake?!"_

"You, assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. You attempted to take the emperor's life. Had that been the real man, you would've succeeded." _"Okay, what's going on here? How'd they find out so quickly?"_

"Surprised? So was I, when a member of your "Family" came to be with the plan. We worked out a deal, you see. An exchange: I get you, and the Dark Brotherhood gets to continue its existence." _"Astrid, I'll get you for this!"_

"But you know what? I've changed my mind. How about I kill you where you stand, then go and butcher up each and every one of your little friends?" _"I'll get back at Astrid later. Now I've just gotta take care of these guys!"_

Taking out his dagger and conjuring his Ice Spike, Pierre fought back against the Penitus Oculatos agents with all the strength he had. _"Sheesh, that guy's a real douche. Well, I hope Lionblaze is having better luck than I am."_

_Meanwhile, in the land of Dawnguard DLC_

"Alright, Harkon! Your cronies have terrorized the good people of Skyrim for long enough! You've ended far too many innocent lives, and you've been by far the worst father/husband I've ever had the misfortune of knowing! It's time to end this!" Red-faced with rage, Lionblaze drew back Auriel's Bow and shot straight at Harkon. Explosions blew all around as gargoyles came to life. Red streams of magic sucked up Lionblaze's health.

Shooting multiple sunhallowed arrows at the vampire king, the ThunderClan warrior was able to make it close enough to get off several good hits with his sword. Electric shocks were sent straight from the daedric blade, straight through Harkon. But he retaliated by draining more of Lionblaze's health, regaining some of his own.

"Fus ro... DAH!" The mighty dragonshout caused Harkon to stumble, showing just how powerful he was. Transforming into a swarm of bats, he flew to another part of the great room.

Seeing her father raise more gargoyles, Serana raised a dead one to assist them, allowing it to hold back some of the others.

The struggle continued on for a while, until Lionblaze was able to send the daedric sword straight through Harkon's dark and twisted heart, finishing him off.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Lionblaze breathed out, exhausted from the fight which had ensued.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I don't know, it seems kinda short to me. Pierre got a lot of screen time (even though they're not being filmed) being a Dark Brotherhood assassin and all, but Lionblaze barely got any while he was slicing up Harkon. But I just didn't know how to end it! Whatever. I'll come back to this, with some awesome prophecy-themed stuff. By the way, Lionblaze is Dragonborn. I might do a little with that DLC... No, I'm not sure where Pierre would fit in. Maybe some stuff with the Companions. But they're werewolves, which would make things a little awkward. College of Winterhold? Eh, Lionblaze isn't much of a magic user. I don't know, I'll think of something. Anyway, next chapter will introduce a new world and feature Jayfeather and Dovewing. Sorry if this seems at all rushed. And another thing I just remembered, I still need a name for the cat on my account picture. It's for something in the next chapter. THERE'S STILL TIME TO SUBMIT YOUR NAMES! PKQ, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back, people! This time, my friend SoManyOCs (who let me use Melody) is helping me write this one. Say hello to all the wonderful people out there. *silence* Sorry, she doesn't have a keyboard. Her text will be underlined, and mine boldfaced. ****Hi... This is SoManyOCs... Why am I saying hi?**** Because I said so. Now, Jayfeather and Dovewing are in this chapter. In the wonderful world of... the secret anime. You'll find out if you read the story. ****It's not Soul Eater, is it?**** -_- Yes. Thanks for keeping it a secret.**

* * *

_Thud! _In a concrete area, two unconscious shapes slammed down onto the ground, somehow not dying from the fall. The walls of the area were scribbled with all sorts of graffiti. Two metal poles with wooden boards, netted hoops attached to them, stood at either side of a court marked out on the ground. Beside the court were two benches.

One of the two shapes, a guy, had lighter gray hair, despite that fact the he was still pretty young. He wore a dull bluish-gray hoodie, pale blue jeans, and pink sneakers **(That was SoManyOCs' idea.)**, along with a woven blue-dyed bracelet. Next to him was a girl, younger than him, who also had gray hair, a bit darker than the guy. She was wearing a light green t-shirt with a silvery heart ironed onto it, a short black denim skirt, and gray sneakers with green laces, along with a charm bracelet that held two charms; a lightning bolt and a wing. The two began waking up, alarmed at where they were.

"Alright Soul, you're going down!" a voice shouted from not far away.

"Fat chance, Black✰Star!" another voice shouted back. A crowd of people came into the concrete area, stopping when they saw the two people already there.

"Um... hello. I-I'm Dovewing. And with me is my friend Jayfeather. Who're you?" the girl, Dovewing, said nervously to the people that'd come.

"Well, Dovewing, my name is Maka," one of the girls said. "This is my partner, Soul." An albino boy next to her waved.

"My name is Black✰Star! I'm so awesome, one day I'm gonna transcend God himself! Yahoo!" A boy with blue hair shouted at the sky while a taller girl tried to calm him down.

"Sorry about that. That's just Black✰Star. My name is Tsubaki," she said quietly, waving at them.

"I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death," a boy with black hair, white lines running through half of it, said to them.

"My name's Liz, and this is my sister, Patty," a girl said next to him. A younger girl waved enthusiastically on the other side of Death the Kid.

"I-I'm Crona..."

"Don't look so weak, you fool!" A black, demon-like creature popped of a pink-haired boy's **(I'm assuming Crona is a boy. I honestly have no idea.) **back and smacked him in the head.

The twelve of them (counting Ragnorok) begun playing a game, known to them as basketball. They split up into teams of four, Jayfeather not knowing/being unable to play, and Liz just not wanting to play sat out the game. The two teams were as follows: Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, and Crona vs. Maka, Patty, Black✰Star, and Dovewing, who was playing to make the teams fair. But, since she had no clue what was happening, she did horrendously. In the end, Soul's team ended up winning.

"That was a good game," he said to Black✰Star, captain of the opposing team.

"Yeah, and I'd have totally beaten you any other day! I was just a little tired, that's all!" Black✰Star shouted at him, earning him a laugh from everyone else.

They all went to Soul and Maka's apartment, in another part of the place they were in, known as Death City. There, they ate dinner, cooked by Maka and Tsubaki. And in the middle of eating...

"Hey there! Anyone wanna take a bath with me?" Coming out of a door, a girl with dark purple hair and a feline presence let the towel she held fall to the floor.

"I'm witnessing something... And I don't want to... Ever again..." Dovewing stood stock still while staring at the cat-girl.

"Go away, Blair!" Maka yelled at her. Magically becoming clothed, Blair went over to Jayfeather.

"Hey there, little boy. I haven't seen you around here before," she said. Then, all of a sudden, he felt something... soft and mushy covering his face.

"Great StarClan, get this off of my face!" he shouted, becoming irritated, pushing her off of him. Nervous laughs came from a couple of people while Maka started yelling again.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm probably changing the rating to T because of this... Oh, I'm not done by the way. There're a few more things I need to cover before I'm done. So just hold on tight. This shouldn't take too terribly long! By the way, I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

It was a particularly quiet evening in Station Square. Tails stood alone in an alleyway, waiting for this light demon to show up. He'd gotten pretty bored after the first two hours, so now he actually wanted some action to take place. While he checked his watch for the umpteenth time, a flash from above temporarily blinded him. But his vision returned soon enough for him to get a good look; it was the light demon.

"It's here, guys, it's here!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to back away from the creature. But it only came closer to him, glass sword in hand. From the rooftops above, the rest of his friends came down to pounce on the light demon. Before it could even move, numerous attacks, ranging from standard claws to a sword to a chaotic explosion, were all directed right towards it. A loud flash of light threw them all off the creature. Trying to run off, the fight was moved to the more wide-open streets of Station Square.

"Altoids..." A voice, sounding about the age of Slash, crept its way out of the creature's mouth. Flipping the sword around in a bored, circular motion, the light demon charged forward at the speed of, well, light. If lashed out, trying to hit everyone it could with a wide swing of its sword. Most of them managed to dodge the hit, but not all were successful.

Shadow, despite being the ultimate life form, had a blade made of shattered glass slice through his chest like soft butter. Blood spurted out from the wound, staining his fluffy white chest fur, causing him to double over in pain. Twitching slightly, he tried to get up, but only found himself falling back down to the faded asphalt ground.

"Shadow!" Moon shouted, finally showing some emotion. Out of all of them, who were equally mortified at seeing their friend this badly wounded, she was most concerned. Salty tears began forming in her eyes as she felt the blood from the wound stain her red dress an even darker shade.

The light demon didn't seem to care as she cried at the weakening form of Shadow. Instead, it aimed its sword in her direction, preparing to take a swing. Said swing was intercepted by Leaf's blade. The two struggled for a good bit before she was thrown against the wall of a building like a ragdoll. Getting right back up, they continued fighting. Both managed to get pretty badly hurt in the fight; while Leaf got sliced up a bit on her arms and chest, the light demon started leaking some kind of fluid when she attacked its shoulder.

The fight continued until Leaf had become exhausted, and in a moment of hesitation was thrown to the side. Pathetically, she tried getting up, only to have her arm collapse under herself. Having become bored with the fight, the light demon rocketed toward the sky, leaving its attackers in the alley.

_Back at Leaf's place_

Shadow had been patched up after what happened with the light demon. He was now doing pretty well, though he'd been ordered to stay in bed while he healed. Leaf, who'd gotten her arm pretty sliced up, now had it wrapped in bandages. Luckily, she was still able to use her sword, since that arm had been more lightly touched.

_"Okay, we've gotta stop that thing,"_ Slash thought to himself after everyone had gone to sleep. Unable to do so himself, he'd started pacing around the room. Not really thinking, he just ran outside, no real destination in mind. But instead, he tried to clear all these overwhelming thoughts from his head.

Frustrated and tired, he sat down on a stump in a clearing. Head in, well, hand, Slash wasn't looking as the light demon came from the sky. When he looked up, all he saw was a hand, which had pressed itself up against his face. Struggling to get it off, he was unable to do so before getting sent somewhere.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm done. And yeah. Shadow, the ultimate life form, has been hurt. That badly. I mean, this is pretty serious. THIS EFFECTS THE CHEST FUR. The fluffy chest fur. And Leaf, she's hurt too. So, where's this gonna pick back up? Where did Slash go? No idea. Ha, just kidding... We'll finally find out what significance those Altoids have. Yeah. And I'll reveal more about that light demon later. SoManyOCs suggested that name for it. Anyway, PKQ signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do you know what Altoids are? Curiously strong mints, you say? Well you're wrong. They're something much more than that. And you'll find out as soon as I quit stalling.**

* * *

Crowded around a library table, lit only by a single lamp, Crimson, Blossomfall, Scott, and Casey (the Abra, who never left) stared at the books before 'd spent the last hour searching the shelves for any information on the light demon and the Altoids. They finally managed to find a number of books about old myths and legends. Now all they had to do was find any information they had.

"One problem," Blossomfall mewed to Casey, who passed the message onto Crimson.

"What's that?" she said, her nose already buried in a book.

"I can't read this stuff you Twolegs have written." Suddenly realizing their dilemma, Crimson merely responded by sending out a, intimidating, scaly-looking reptilian Pokemon, its beady red eyes framed with black, sitting eye-level with Blossomfall.

"That's Sandstorm. She'll help you translate and look through the stuff." Returning to her book, Crimson left the two to work.

"... I look pretty intimidating, don't I?" she said to tortoiseshell who sat wide-eyed next to her on the table.

"..." Blossomfall could do no more than nod in response.

"Well don't worry, I don't bite. Not you, at least. Anyway, let's get lookin' at what's in here." Shaking off her fear, Blossomfall joined Sandstorm looking at the book.

_Another Hour Later..._

"I found something!" All eyes turned to Scott, whose yowl signified that he'd made a discovery. "Apparently, this light demon is known as the 'Guardian of Altoids.' And I guess it does just that."

"What do _mints_ have to do with anything?" Crimson asked him, clearly confused.

"According to this book, there were certain Altoids, that're special or something. And I think I found something in the back of the book..." Flicking at the last page with his claw, Scott managed to uncover a hidden page.

"Son of a gun, there's a hidden page!" Crimson exclaimed, clearly excited. **(A/N: Yes, all her emotions are very clear today.)**

On the hidden page, somewhat somewhat smudged and blurred from water damage, was a poetic verse. It read:

_Six-do_en an_ _ qu_ter_

_from _e to eq_ato_,_

_The_ ho_d t_e s_cre_d _ow_r_

_W_ic_ sh_l ma_e _vi_ co_e_._

_W_n li_ht t_rn_ d_rk,_

_and _nn_c_nt a_ sla_gh_er_d li_e l_rk_,_

_onl_ th_n wi_l h_ro_s a_is__

_a_d e_il wi_l m_et i_s de_i_e._

The small verse was hard to make out. The faded ink it was written in had been rubbed away by water in several areas, rendering words unreadable. But there _was _one person they knew who could, just possibly, help to decipher the verse.

"Alright, l'il kitties," Crimson said, calling for the attention of her companions, "we're going to Kanto. I've got an old friend who can help us figure out what this says." Quickly, she copied down that they could make out onto a notepad she had with her.

The two cats, along with the hovering Abra, followed Crimson out of the library, to an open space where they could use Teleport. But, as they were temporarily blinded by the light outside, something blocked their path.

"Oh, well look what we have here. A little girl and her pets. It's so easy, it's almost pitiful." Everyone turned their attention on a shining being, one much like the Guardian of Altoids. But this was different; instead of an sword, he wielded an axe.

"Hate to break it to you, ya sexist asshole, but we're going somewhere. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." The light creature blocked Crimson's path as she tried to walk away. He brandished his axe, clearly ready for a fight.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Unsheathing her claws, Blossomfall pulled her lips back in a snarl, balancing herself to pounce on this light creature. Scott followed suit, circling around the creature. Releasing several Pokemon she had with her, Crimson stared straight into where the creature's eyes would've been. Before her stood a Typhlosion, a Stoutland, and a Vaporeon. Casey, off to the side, was now shaking as he hovered, a blob of shadowy matter forming in his small, clawed hands.

Scott was the first to attack. He lunged at the light creature, but was knocked back by the axe. While the light creature was distracted, Casey's Shadow Ball smacked him in the side of the face. Craning his neck back around, he faced the Psi Pokemon, and charged forward with the axe. But before he could slice into his opponent, the Typhlosion came in and knocked back the axe. Shooting out molten rock from her back, she managed to not only singe the light creature but also come close to burning her allies.

Blossomfall took this chance this leap onto the light creature's back, biting down on his neck. She was nearly thrown off as he spun around, her claws digging into his shoulders. This opened up a chance for the Stoutland to charge forth, sending shocks into not only the light creature but also Blossomfall who was unfortunate enough to still be clinging to his shoulders.

With Blossomfall down, the light creature had an opening to swing its axe at the Stoutland, nearly managing to chop off the Big-Hearted Pokemon's head, but only skimming her ears once she ducked down. Ears stinging with pain and blood falling down towards her face, the Stoutland was still able to bite at his leg. Yelping in pain, the light creature finally surrendered from the battle, dissipating in a blinding flash.

"H-help..." Still being affected by the electricity of the Stoutland's attack, Blossomfall lay helpless, twitching on the ground. Crimson came over to help her, spraying a yellow medicine on her. Slowly, she stopped twitching, and her breathing returned to its normal rhythm. The trainer then turned to the Stoutland, whose ears were still dripping blood.

"Don't worry, Cupcake," she said soothingly. "I'll take care of this real quick." She sprayed a pink medicine on her ears, sealing off the wound. "Now come on, guys. We still need to get to Kanto."

* * *

In a land, far from Sinnoh, far from the Pokemon World itself (but not too far), there were three goddesses. Their names were Farore, Din, and Nayru, the goddesses of Courage, Power, and Wisdom respectively. They had existed before time had even begun; they took chaos and formed it into a beautiful land. Din used her strong flaming arms to cultivate the land and form the red earth. Nayru poured wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced life forms to uphold the law. With their labors completed, they descended to the heavens, leaving three golden triangles where they had last stood. The sacred triangles, known in whole as the Triforce, resided in the Sacred Realm, away from the evils of the world. The world known as Hyrule.

Hyrule was, usually, a peaceful place. Compared to other lands, it was actually used to the constant threat of Ganondorf, the most antagonizing of Gerudo thieves, the man who possessed the Triforce of Power. Each time, though, he was brought down by the combined efforts of Link, holder of the Triforce of Courage, Zelda, holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and... whoever else was there. It always varied depending on which takeover.

But now, something greater, greater than Ganondorf or any of his colleagues, posed a threat to the people of Hyrule. But, unlike those before, this was a threat unknown, even to the other Triforce holders, Link and Zelda. But _they _were coming. And _they _were going to put a stop to this evil.

Within Hyrule, on the outskirts of the market town near the castle, three shapes dropped from the sky. They landed near a church-like building, with odd-shaped stones in the front. Of the three shapes, there were two humans, a boy and a girl, and a cat. It took about until sunset for them to finally awake.

"Whoa... This isn't Hoenn," the boy muttered.

"No duh, Sherlock," the cat said to him, somewhat irritated. The boy started at him.

"Y-you're talking?" he said, trying to move away.

"Yes. I, Slash, the ultimate fighter cat, am talking. Now might I know who I am talking to?" Slash said to the boy, standing up pridefully.

"I'm Emerald. And you're saying _you're _the ultimate fighter? Well I'd like to put that to the test." Standing up, Emerald faced the red-and-black tabby. It was then that the third one, the girl, woke up.

"You two, stop!" she shouted, pushing down Emerald and shoving Slash with her foot. The two were surprised by her strength.

"You're you supposed to be?!" Slash yelled at her, jumping back from her foot.

"Name's Ivypool. I'm a warrior from ThunderClan. I've heard your names, Slash and Emerald. And, from the looks of it, the two of you have no idea where in the name of StarClan we are!" The two boys finally realized all they'd done was fight since they'd gotten there.

"Hey, you three!" The three of them turned around to see a guard behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"Makin' pizzas! What does it _look_ like we're doin'?!" Emerald shouted at him.

"Well it _looks_ like you're vandalizing the temple," he said. The three of them turned around, seeing a crudely-drawn 'A' in a circle with thick black ink on the temple. The odd-shaped stones had faces and vulgar imagery drawn on them as well. And, next to Emerald, Ivypool, and Slash, there were buckets of paints matching the exact colors used by the vandals.

"For vandalizing the Temple of Time, it seems I have no choice other than to turn you in." Whistling loudly, several other guards joined him and took hold of the two teens. Slash, when he was grabbed by the guard, managed to slice at his face and ran off as fast as he could toward town.

"Hey, watch it!" "Stupid cat!" "The hell is that?!" Bystanders moved as quickly as they could to avoid Slash running into them. Eventually, he did run into someone, and boy was he lucky.

Looking up from who he ran into, Slash was a pair of suspicious blue eyes staring down into his scared golden ones. Trying to run away, he was stopped by a foot stepping on his tail.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off of my tail!" He tried jumping up at whoever was stepping on his tail, but was knocked down by a sword's flat side to the forehead.

"Who're you running from?" the guy asked him, glaring angrily. Before Slash could answer, one of the guards came up to Slash and the guy.

"Ah, nice to see you're got a hold of this cat, Link," the guard said to him.

The guy, Link, glanced down at Slash, his eyes widening for a moment when his eyes fell upon his right front paw. "Actually, I'll take care of this guy. You take care, now."

Somewhat confused, the guards left Link and Slash, heading toward the towering castle on the other side of the market. Once they were out of earshot, Link picked up Slash by the scruff of the neck. "What're your doin' with the Triforce of Power?"

"That _what_?!" Slash tried to kick himself away from Link, who only hit at his legs with arm.

"The Triforce. You've _never_ heard of it? The three parts of it. Courage, power, and wisdom. They belong to three people. And last I checked, the holder of the Triforce of Power is _not_ a cat. You're got some explaining to do." Even more confused, Slash tried to get away again, again unsuccessful.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know so long as you tell me one thing; where the hell am I?!" Slash yelled at him.

"You're in Hyrule. And trust me, you're lucky you ended up here as opposed to the Gerudo Desert or Death Valley. Now, tell me everything you know." Link stared at Slash, waiting for him to answer.

"I know... nothing."

* * *

**Slash knows... nothing. Seriously. He's never been to Hyrule. Anyway, I think we're done with going to all different worlds. These are the worlds we'll be covering: Warriors Lake Territory (I don't know the official name), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Skyrim (You know what I'm talking about), Pokemon (Adventures), Earth (In Soul Eater), and Hyrule (Legend of Zelda). So if I didn't go somewhere you wanted me to go, I am very very sorry but I'll try and compensate. Somehow. And... human Ivypool description. Her hair is mixed silver and white, she's pretty slender but still somewhat muscular, lighter skin, ears that look like they were in a paper shredder, and she's got darker blue eyes. She wears a purple woman's tunic with a black leather belt and dark gray soft leather boots tipped with concealed metal. Yes, the shoes are _that_ important. Anyway, you guys have also gotten to find out more about the Altoid Prophecy itself! And the Guardian of Altoids. And his cronies. If you guys can decipher the prophecy before it says so in the story, do NOT spoil it. Please. Anyway, I have to go. PKQ, signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, fanfictioneers! PastaKittyQueen and special guest SoManyOCs here! ****Hey guys! I HAVE RETURNED. Yes, you have. And you're here to help me, right? Yes. With the ponehs. My Little Pony has been added to the mix! And SoManyOCs is an expert. Also, yes. I call them "ponehs." You can be so weird sometimes... But that makes you awesome! Aw, thanks! *hugs***

* * *

"...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" From the skies, two _pegasi_ fell. Why they didn't fly is beyond me. I mean, they've got wings and all and aw, screw it, it's staying that way. They fell from the sky.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki, I'm trained for this! I'm going to transcend God after all!" one of the pegasi shouted. He had a light bluish gray coat, a spiky blue mane, shaped a bit like a star, and energetic green eyes. A black star marking was visible on his flank.

"That doesn't comfort me, Black*Star!" The other pegasus, a mare with a white coat, a black mane in a ponytail, frightened, dark blue eyes, and a yellow star marking her flank shouted at him. They continued hurtling down toward the hard ground, with no way of stopping themselves. **(A/N: No idea why they don't fly. Well, if I was falling from the sky like that, flying wouldn't really be my first thought.)**

Just before the two hit the ground, a bluish-rainbow streak of color seemed to come out of nowhere and catch Tsubaki, preventing her from falling to her doom. Black*Star continued falling, only to be stopped just inches above the ground, surrounded by a magenta-purplish sparkling aura.

"Nice going, Twi!" the flying bluish-rainbow streak shouted down at the purple mare on the ground, who was safely lowering Black*Star onto the ground. The pony-meister **(A/N: I guess you could call him that.)** started jumping up and down once he was on the ground, shouting at the unicorn that'd just saved his life.

"What are doin' tryin' to save me?! I'm gonna transcend God! I, Black*Star, the greatest assassin to ever live, would've had no problem landing!" The mare just started at him, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"Okay, hold on for a second!" The blue pegasus who'd saved Tsubaki dropped her, flying straight into Black*Star's face. "Twilight Sparkle just saved your life! You should be thankful that you can still walk!"

"Who are you to be tellin' me who I should thank?!"

"Rainbow Dash's tellin' you, punk!"

"Who're you callin' punk?! The name's Black*Star! Don't you forget it!"

"And you'll be rememberin' the name Rainbow Dash right as soon as I beat you in a race!"

"Oh, please! I'll beat you for sure!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

"You know it is!"

"Alright, it's on!" The two pegasi flew off away from their friends, leaving two streaks of color behind them.

Tsubaki went up to the unicorn who'd saved Black*Star. "What was that all about?"

"Don't even ask," she said, shaking her head.

The two mares waited for their friends to finish their race, occasionally stirring up a conversation about something or other. It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to rejoin them, Black*Star not far behind.

"No fair! You've been practicing...for years! I've only...just gotten wings!" he shouted at her, pausing to take breaths.

"What do you mean you only just got your wings?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

"I mean...Tsubaki and I aren't like you. We don't even know why we're like this!" he shouted at her, finally having regained his breath.

* * *

"You know, when Station Square gets overrun by Egg Pawns and such, when all my friends are bein' mind controlled by some tyrannical egghead, when my only ally is a metal clone-no offense, Metal-and when some Egg Pawns come into _my _forest just thinkin' they can just cut stuff up, I know, in my heart, that it's time to kick evil ass!"

**(A/N: Confused? Thought you were. Anyway, let's just skip back a few hours or so to see what's going on.)**

_Twelve Hours Ago  
_

Where Slash had previously stood just minutes ago, now stood a near-exact copy of him. The only difference was something barely noticeable; the inclusion of one of his jacket's buttons. It'd been torn off that _real_ Slash's jacket when he got into a particularly nasty fight some time ago. And so, the feline copy made his way back to the small house in the woods where all 'his' friends were.

"Slash! Where have you been?!" Leaf shouted angrily, jumping up in his face. He merely pushed her out of his way and continued walking, not even giving her an answer.

"You," he said threateningly, coming up to the still-weakened Shadow. The black-and-red hedgehog sat up from where he was on the couch, looking up at the red-and-black cat.

"What?" he spat out, coughing a bit.

"You have a Chaos Emerald, do you not?" 'Slash' said calmly, seeming unaware to the state of his friend.

"What's it to you, cat?" Shadow said to /him, in an equally calm voice.

"Hand it over." The entire room was silent. This was completely unlike Slash; not once had he been so forceful with someone, let alone Shadow, who could've easily kicked his ass had he been in better condition.

"Not a chance, kid," the ultimate life form said, lying back down on the couch.

In one swift movement, Slash grabbed Shadow, bringing him eye-to-eye with him.

"I'll say it one more time; _hand it over_." The words flung themselves at Shadow, who kept his stone-faced expression the whole time.

"And I'll say _this _one more time; no." At that, Slash threw Shadow at the wall, shocking everyone.

"Aagh!" Moon threw herself at Slash, trying to tackle him to the ground. Instead, he ducked, allowing her to fly over him. Instantly, she managed to get to her feet again, bringing out her claws. Each of her attacks were expertly blocked by Slash's forearm **(A/N: Like in The Matrix)**, until she hesitated, which was when he punched her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Not cool, dude!" Berrynose was running at Slash, his claws out, but was taken out easily by a single punch straight to the face. "That also wasn't cool..."

"Okay, Slash, this isn't funny. Knock it off," Leaf said, trying to get close to him. She was able to duck just in time to avoid getting punched like Berrynose. Hazeltail, Melody, and Tails joined her in trying to fight Slash. Together, the four of them were able to tackle him to the ground. Hazeltail and Tails held down his arm and legs **(A/N: He would use his hand to get up, and his right hand is useless. Same with his tail.) **while Melody sat on him to keep him down.

"Get off of me!" the red-and-black copy roared, trying to resist against the three restraining him.

"Thanks guys. Now," Leaf said, getting down eye-level with him, "you faker, I've got some questions for you. First off, what's my name?"

"... Leaf."

"Aha! You hesitated! Well, the _real_ Slash would never forget my name! Second, just to make sure, say something only the _real_ Slash would say!"

"You're insane! Let me go!"

"Hm... WRONG! The _real_ Slash would _never _say anything like that! He'd be all like, 'Get off me, you're messin' with my jacket!'" Motioning for her friends to let him go, Leaf pulled out her sword and stabbed the faker right in the chest. He let out an ear-piercing scream before dissipating into the air.

"Hey, Leaf," Hazeltail said to the green cat.

"Yeah?" she responded, anger still present in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just check his scent?" All the anger in Leaf's eyes disappeared immediately.

"Well, because... uh... I, uh... You win this time!" Leaf pointed at Hazeltail, backing away slowly, leaving her confused.

**(A/N: And the rest of me explaining what happened will occur later! Because I wanna get around to as many things as possible! Because I'm all hyper! No caffeine needed!)**

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hyrule_

Two shapes, one human and one feline, made their way carefully past two sentry guards. They'd climbed up a patch of vines, and were now on top of a chunk of earth. Carefully, they made their way to the other side of the gate, undetected by the guards. Quietly, under his breath, Slash began humming out the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Duh, duh, duh-nuh. Duh, duh, duh-nuh. Duh, duh-" Slash's mood-fitting music was interrupted by his companion.

"Why are you singing?" the boy muttered, hoping the guards wouldn't notice them.

"Fits the mood," Slash whispered. Still somewhat confused, Link just continued sneaking.

After climbing up another set of vines, Link and Slash followed the castle moat over to a spot in the wall where they could crawl through.

"You sure about this?" Slash asked, looking warily at he hole.

"Totally, I've done this before. Three years ago," Link said, trying to hide the last part. He led Slash across two wooden crates, which formed a bridge for them to get close enough to enter the hole.

Upon exiting the hole, the two of them found themselves in the overly-complicated and heavily-guarded castle courtyard. Instead of going through the courtyard, they turned to the right, where there was a door. Going through the door, they found themselves in a corridor, with several paths to take; another door outside to the right, a carpeted hallway straight ahead, and stone stairs leading downwards to the left. Taking the stairs, they found themselves going down to the castle dungeon.

"This... is huge. How are we going to find Emerald and Ivypool in here?" Slash said, raising his voice a bit. After receiving a stern glare from Link, he quieted down.

"Well, you're a cat," the Hero of Time said.

"You don't say."

"Anyway, you're a cat. And from what I've learned, cats are able to detect others using their scent. So, we just use your nose to find them," Link said, smiling at his cleverness.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Hold up for just a second! You want me to find them with my _nose_?! Aw, haaaiiiiil no! That is a _dog's_ job! And I'm a cat, as you so cleverly pointed out!" Slash was seething with anger as he looked up at his companion.

"Sorry... Okay, so that won't work. Wait, I know! Let's just ask a guard!" Link exclaimed, an imaginary light bulb flickering on above his head.

"That's an ever _worse_ idea!" Slash yelled.

"No, I'll go up to a guard pretending I'm here to turn you in. And I'll ask him for the cell number of your friends while I'm at it," he said, trying to calm down Slash.

"I guess it'll work. But if we get caught, I'm calling the shots," the cat muttered, going along with Link.

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Well _that_ worked well!" Slash yelled.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know they saw us coming in?" Link said to him, trying to slump down to the floor. Turning to Emerald and Ivypool, who they'd been locked up with, he said, "What's up with this guy?"

"No clue."

"Never met 'im before."

"_Sigh..._"

"Sorry, about that. Just... ah, I don't even know anymore. I mean, one day things are just fine and all. The next, you're sent to some strange world, and your tail is attached to a wall!" Slash voiced his rage through clenched teeth, picking at the chain on his tail, attaching him to the wall, with his paw.

"You know," Ivypool said, "you're right. This is just happening really suddenly. I mean, before I was sent here, a bunch of my clanmates all disappeared, no doubt to places like this."

"And my friend was saying she found some cats a day or two ago. I wonder if it's somehow connected," Emerald said.

"Maybe... maybe you guys are being sent all around everywhere for a reason," Link said to all three of them.

* * *

_In the ThunderClan camp (Warriors)_

Bramblestar was pacing around anxiously in his den. He was approached by his deputy, Squirrelflight.

"What's wrong, Bramblestar?" she asked him, trying to look him in the eye.

The broad-shouldered brown tabby tom paused, looking up at his dark-ginger deputy. "Since that _thing_ showed up, we've been losing warriors left and right. I'd just like to know one thing; where are all these cats going to?!"

* * *

**Link. You are a GENIUS. There's some kind of reason for all these characters getting scattered around everywhere. Anyway, the next chapter will return to our friends in Skyrim, Death City, and Pokemon. And we'll learn more about stuff going on there. And maybe I'll even tell you guys what Altiods have to do with any of this! Also, about Slash, I don't think I made this clear in the last chapter, but he's a normal cat now. I mean, he's a quadrupedal cat, as opposed to a bipedal one. And yes, there's a clone of him running rampant. Or at least there was. But that wasn't the only clone. You'll see, later. Anyway, I'm done here to today. PKQ is leaving the building!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**SoManyOCs has returned! ****Again!**** It's time for another chapter of The Altoid Prophecy. ****We always discuss it as TAP.**** Yes, we do. Now, heads up, this keyboard I'm using today is being a butt. Well, just the backspace key. At least the c key works on this one! ****Behold, the butt keyboard! XD ****Yes, the butt keyboard. AKA my sister's. ****On with the chapter!**

* * *

"So every morning you wake up, and that thing's just staring at you?" Dovewing asked, pointing in the direction of a window.

"Yep," Maka replied. They were discussing the sun, with its glaring eyes and inhuman chuckle.

The two ThunderClan cats had woken up in Soul and Maka's apartment that morning, since they were staying there while in that dimension. At the current moment, the only person who hadn't woken up was Soul. He was still snoring in his room, completely vulnerable to Blair's "wake-up tactics". Jayfeather was actually the second to wake up, after Maka, and was sitting in the kitchen in complete silence.

"Well, I've gotta go wake up Soul so we can get ready for school," Maka said, getting up and walking in the direction of Soul's room. For a few moments, there was muffled conversation, which Dovewing was able to make out as Maka's failed attempts to wake up Soul, before she could hear the infamous words "MAKA...CHOP!"

"Alright, I'll get up!" Soul shouted, shoving Maka out of his room.

"So... what's school, exactly?" Dovewing asked the pigtailed girl once she returned.

"It's a place where we go to learn about things. Mainly ways to take down enemies, but since we haven't really had any recently, we're learning about dissection," Maka said.

"Of course, DWMA isn't a normal school where you learn about boring stuff like algebra and the Civil War. They also don't have to remind teachers not to dissect their students." All heads turned to the albino teen who'd just joined the conversation. "I'll bet your school's boring and all like that."

"I, uh..."

"Our Clan doesn't have these 'schools' you speak of," Jayfeather said. "We're trained by our mentors to become warriors. Or, in my case, medicine cats."

"You're not a cat," Soul said bluntly.

"Not anymore. Ever since we came here, we've been Twolegs," he mumbled.

"Twolegs?" Maka asked.

"Twolegs, like you guys," Dovewing answered.

_SMASH!_ The door burst open, falling off its hinges, revealing a teenage girl, about Maka's age, with dark brown hair and sea green eyes, dragging a cream-colored cat behind her.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" the girl screamed, drawing the attention of everyone on that floor.

"Shut up, Ongaku! It's 6:30 in the morning, for crying out loud! I just wanna sleep..." the cat muttered, trying to close her eyes.

"FINE, SLEEP ON MY HEAD!" She cried, still caps locking for some reason.

"You know 'em?" Jayfeather asked, pointing in the direction of the door.

"No..."

"Not really."

"WHAT?! How can you not know us? We've been in your class for the last year!" Ongaku cried, placing the sleeping cream-colored cat onto her head.

"Oh. Sorry about that. But... Okay, first of all, _why_ are you kicking down our door?" Maka said, trying to keep a level head.

"Look *_yawn_* we have a bunch of teachers on our tail. It was all her idea," the cat said, pointing at her friend with her tail.

"Shut up, Ember!" The girl yelled. "It was _your_ idea to give me the idea! And the coffee!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You dreamt it all up. Like that time you and half the class were worshipping eggnog," Ember yawned, trying to get back to sleep. **(A/N: SoManyOCs had that happen to a Mii in Tomadachi Life.)**

"I probably wouldn't taste it if it were just a dream." Ongaku stuck her tongue out in disgust. "That stuff tastes _awful_! It's not just the bitterness..."

"Okay, that was all you. _You_ are the one who drank all of _my_ coffee. And I'm sorry if I like my coffee black." Ember didn't even look up when she answered, but rather made herself comfortable on Ongaku's head.

"Excuse me," Maka interrupted, "but that still doesn't explain the teachers. Actually, tell it to us when we get to school."

_In the Death Room at DWMA..._

"Oh, so you had coffee! I understand that!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Never again," both Ongaku and Ember said in unison.

"Now, onto more important matters. These two, who apparently just showed up the other day!"

"..." Both cats were silent as the Grim Reaper turned to face them. Not even his comical mask could hide the fact that was Death.

"Don't be shy! I won't take your souls today!" This statement didn't really help at all.

"We're from ThunderClan, one of the four Clans surrounding the lake. My name is Jayfeather, and this is my friend Dovewing." Lord Death just stared at the blind medicine cat.

"I have _never_ heard of this 'ThunderClan' you speak of, but I'd like to know what the other Clans are called," he said in his usual whimsical voice.

"We live with WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Our warrior ancestors reside in StarClan." There was a moment of dead silence before Lord Death spoke.

"You are affiliated with the Star Clan?" he asked.

"Yes...?" Jayfeather said nervously.

"SHINIMAGI CHOP!" Lord Death's hand came crashing down onto Jayfeather's head, sending him flying across the Death Room, blood splurting everywhere. **(A/N: It's comical blood. Unlike in those crazy battles where witches get their limbs chopped off. Yeah, I'm looking at you, Medusa.)**

"Um, Lord Death, he's not from _that_ Star Clan," Maka piped up, trying to save her new acquaintance from certain death.

"Oh. Well then. Sorry lad, I'll have you go down to the infirmary. Maka, please show him," Lord Death said nonchalantly, sweeping his arm toward the exit. "Now, in the mean time, the rest of you just get to class!"

While Maka dragged Jayfeather's body in the direction of the infirmary, Soul ended up showing Dovewing where their classroom was.

"Are you sure I should be here?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"Relax, it's cool. I'll just tell Stein that you're a new student," he said about as nonchalantly as Death.

"But I'm not a new student..."

"You are now! Don't worry, Prof. Stein is super nice!" Ongaku exclaimed. She grabbed Dovewing by the wrist and ran as fast as she could toward the classroom, leaving Ember and Soul to stare at them as their figures slowly faded.

"And you're saying she was in my class this entire time," Soul said, looking down at Ember.

"Seriously, I will never understand you humans," she said, shaking her head and walking slowly after her partner.

* * *

_Somewhere in Skyrim..._

At the edge of Hjaalmarch stood a cottage. It was a nice-sized cottage with two floors, as well as an Arcane Enchanter and an Alchemy Lab. Outside was a small vegetable garden and a few chickens. This cottage had once belonged to a Dunmer mage known as Drelas. Though he wouldn't be needing it anymore, seeing as he'd been killed off.

The cottage now belonged to two Khajiit, known as Pierre and Lionblaze. The two had been dumped in Skyrim several months before, and after having become affiliated with several of the main groups of the area, decided they needed a place to act as their home base. And seeing as Drelas was so easy to take care of...

"Have you found anything on getting back?" Lionblaze asked his companion, causing him even more annoyance.

"Not yet," the eye-less Khajiit said to him. "Though what you said about the Soul Cairn gave me an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Lionblaze asked, somewhat nervous.

"Well," Pierre began, "you said that the portal used allowed you to passage to a world other than this one. And we need to get to a world other than this one, our world. So, if we can figure out how that portal works exactly, and give it a few adjustments, then we might have a way to get back to our world."

"That's a pretty good idea, I must admit. But I'm just wondering, _what_ would we need to get back to the lake? I mean, it made sense that the Soul Cairn portal needed Soul Gem Fragments, Finely Ground Bone Meal, and Purified Void Salts, considering where I was going, but what kinds of things would you need to get back to our world?" Lionblaze had a pretty good point, wondering what ingredients they would need. And luckily for him, Pierre had just that in mind.

"Well, considering it's a lake, we'll need something lake-themed or water-affiliated. And for each of the Clans, you know more about them than I do, so I believe you'd be best at finding those. Plus, we'll need to make the portal itself, so you could head back to Castle Volkhiar, and I'll look around the Arcanaeum over at the College," Pierre suggested. It seemed he really _did_ have all the answers.

The two stepped out of the cottage, about to head out for their search, when they were confronted by a courier.

"Ah, hello there. Seems I've got a letter for you, says your eyes only. Let's see... doesn't really say what it's about. Well, here you go." The man gave them the letter, making his way in the direction of Morthal, where undoubtedly come from.

"What's it say?" Pierre asked Lionblaze, curious as to the contents of the letter.

"Huh. Well _this_ is strange. It's saying something about these 'Stones of Barenziah', which we apparently need to collect." Lionblaze turned over the letter. "Apparently, there are 24 of these and their locations are all here. Doesn't say why we need them, or who sent it even, but that it's crucial."

"Well, we were gonna go around Skyrim anyway. I don't see why we shouldn't pick these up along the way."

* * *

_Somewhere relatively near Hearthome City..._

"Whoa..." The three adventurers who'd just arrived in the city stared in awe at the festival taking place at the moment. The whole city was lit up with light, abuzz with sounds of joy and humor, alive with at least a thousand people.

"Heh. I didn't realize that this was today, you know. We'll just have to make our way through this. Careful, now. Wouldn't want to lose you, would we?" Crimson started walking into the city, keeping a close eye on her feline companions, clinging to the buildings in an attempt to stay out of the enormous crowds.

Just steps away from the exit of the city, a throng of people blocked their path. They seemed to be surrounding a loud and exciting event, one that caused smoke to fly up into the air. "Aw, crap! Friggin' Pokemon battle, right at the exit. I mean _come on_! *sigh* Would one of you two mind checkin' it out, see if there's a way around it?"

Bounding eagerly toward the thick crowd, Scott weaved his way through forest of legs, reaching a clearing. In this clearing, he found a camera crew filming two people pitting their Pokemon against each other. One side was attacking with a flaming Pokemon that looked much like a lion, which Scott would eventually find out was called a Pyroar, while the other had a human-like Pokemon that had green sword-arms and a lighter green reverse shark's fin, which Scott would also find out was called Gallade. Both seemed to be fighting valiantly, but not for sport so much as it was to kill. The onlookers did nothing to stop this, but rather cheered them one, placing bets on whoever they thought would win.

"My money's on the purple girl!"

"Oh, please, the tall one's gonna win this, no joke!"

"Dumb ass, how's Pyroar supposed to beat Gallade?"

"Shut up, both of you! This is obviously just for show! They're gonna end the fight before we can see who wins it!"

Making his way back through the crowd, Scott found Blossomfall and Crimson trying to break through the crowd.

"There's these two people fighting!" Scott tried yowling against the noise of everything around them. It was then that he remembered she couldn't understand him. So instead, he started nudging her with his head, trying to get her attention.

"Oh! Sorry, Scott." The girl sent out a puppet-like Pokemon, who faced the cat, shocking him a bit.

"Ah! Oh. Can you tell her it's these two Pokemon fighting each other?" he asked the Pokemon.

"What?!" she shouted at him, trying to hear his voice over the roaring crowd.

"There's one Pokemon fighting another another Pokemon!"

"Oh. Okay, I'll tell her." Jumping up onto Crimson, the Pokemon told her trainer Scott's strange observation.

"You gotta be kidding me... This is ridiculous! Screw it, let's just go around," she shouted, trying to get around the crowd.

Which ended up taking almost half an hour.

By the time they made it past, the battle had ended, but the people weren't moving. It was strange... But whatever, they had somewhere to go. Walking through the short route, the three of them found themselves in Sandgem Town, home of the acclaimed Prof. Rowan.

"Finally, we're here! Okay, I know someone here that might be able to give us some insight on these Altoids. Maybe. Come on." Quickening her pace, Crimson ran towards a building. It was relatively large, but nowhere near as large as one of the other buildings not particularly far from it. Upon entering, they saw that it was nearly empty, only having a few people in there.

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Blossomfall mewed, hearing the pupet-like Pokemon translate while she waited for an answer.

"Someone that isn't here! Dammit! He's in Kanto again!" Kicking at nothing, Crimson took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Okay. I was going to ask Prof. Rowan about this. But, seeing as he's not here, and I highly doubt he's going to answer my calls, we'll have to look for someone else. I'll bet if we call Prof. Elm, he'll be able to tell us about some ancient ruin somewhere in Johto. Trust me, we'll find at least one somewhere. They're got some crazy stuff over there."

Leading them over toward a shining metal machine with a currently blank screen, Crimson typed in something and waited for a response on the other end.

"What's up!" All three were genuinely surprised by the golden eyes that filled the screen.

"Gold! Son of a... Quick question. Where's the professor? Wait, where's _Crystal_?" she asked.

"... On a break."

Crimson didn't seem to be buying it. "You're saying that Prof. Elm, and his assistant, who I know for a fact would _never_ trust you alone at the lab, left you, at said lab, while they were _both_ on a break. And all the lab assistants were _also_ on break, presumably."

"For real. Anyway, what were you calling about?" Gold said to her.

"I was looking for a ruin, one I get the feeling would be found in Johto. Does the name 'Guardian of Altoids' have any relevance?" she asked.

"Lemme just look... That's strange. It comes up, but it says it's in someplace called Or-ree. Ore?" Gold repeatedly tried pronouncing the word, failing each time.

"Is it spelled O-R-R-E?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because that's Orre, you idiot. Does it say anything more?"

"It's somewhere near the 'Cipher Key Lair'," he said.

"Thanks a ton." Crimson ended the communication, turning to face Scott and Blosomfall. "Well guys, looks like we're going to Orre!"

* * *

**To Orre! And all over Skyrim! And Prof. Stein's class! Honestly, I'm pretty sure they're going everywhere. It's pretty crazy, I will say. Also, I think I forgot to explain this previously, but Lionblaze and Pierre are some random crazy-high level, which is how Lionblaze has a Daedric sword. How, you may ask? By level-grinding. Standing with a shield in the middle of a field, constantly casting Detect Life in the middle of some random city, creating a TON of silver rings and Potions of Ultiimate Healing, the normal stuff. And yes, it was very boring. Next time, I think we'll say hello to someone. Somewhere. Maybe see how things are in the Clans, or how utterly confused StarClan is about these cats going missing. By the way, the Pokemon Scott was talking with is called Banette, and her name is Mary. Anyway, I'm done for today, so peace! PKQ, signing off.**


End file.
